


Splash Fight

by RioluZX



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hardcore, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Urination, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioluZX/pseuds/RioluZX
Summary: Goggles siempre ha admirado a Rider, un inkling moreno perteneciente al equipo Yello Green, aun cuando este no lo admita le agrada tener la compañia del inkling sonriente y algo travieso cercano a el, un dia en que ambos se encuentran libres deciden tener un combate individual, sin embargo Goggles aprendera de una mala manera lo que ocurre cuando usas un equipo "defectuoso"





	Splash Fight

El sol ya se posaba más allá del medio día, los inklings a esa hora se encontraban ya en las calles buscando en que entretenerse, otros iban a lugares libres para practicar sus técnicas de ataque como equipos, las turf war eran la moda pero también los combates individuales eran famosos, más aun cuando se acercaba la temporada de ligas donde diversos equipos se encontrarían batallando unos contra otros por la supremacía, popularidad y respeto de sus semejantes, otros equipos solo lo hacían para divertirse en uno de los deportes más populares entre la gente, aun así quienes estaban al mismo nivel sin duda alguna eran sus artistas, las Squid Sisters entre las más populares seguidas de las Off the hook, principalmente para tener noticias de todo eso los inklings solían reunirse en el centro con sus amigos a esa hora para ver la enorme pantalla de la torre que era el símbolo de la ciudad......principalmente porque una anguila gigante estaba en esta dándole energía a todo el lugar.

-¿Qué tal todos?-la pantalla mostraba colores rosados y morados antes de mostrar a sus presentadoras, una inkling de color blanco con una corona en sus tentáculos que hacían de cabello, frente a ella tras un equipo de música había una octariana morena que usaba auriculares en sus orejas-Aquí el noticiero de Inkopolis, les habla su princesa del rap Pearl en compañía de la gran Dj marina-se presentó la inkling apuntándose a ella y su compañera.

-Les traemos las noticias más frescas del día-

-Oh si, ahora, ¿qué tal si nos muestras los escenarios de los combates amistosos Marina?-

-Bueno pues-

-Espera amiga-le interrumpió haciendo que Marina casi se cayera de su lugar-Parece que nuestra audiencia espera ansiosa para ver el combate competitivo del día, ¿qué tienes para nosotros?-indico mientras apuntaba hacia la pantalla ignorando como ella hacia un puchero.

-El equipo Yellow Green contra the Army, muchos fans estaban ansioso de ver este enfrentamiento-dijo ella haciendo rechinar unos discos en su equipo mientras la pantalla mostraba la imagen de ambos equipos.

-Oh si, ¡ponlo en pantalla!-grito Pearl alzando su puño emocionada mientras la pantalla en el fondo cambiaba para mostrar la grabación.

Diferentes inklings estaban viendo desde distintas partes de la ciudad, algunos comentando con sus amigos, otros simplemente para entretenerse, sin embargo entre un grupo en particular estaba el del equipo azul, relajándose un momento comían dangos esperando que fuera su turno para el combate que tendrían contra el equipo Skull, lejos de estar asustados o nerviosos platicaban entre sí, planeando como sorprenderlos con sus movimientos, tenían confianza en sí mismos, eso era lo que los caracterizaba a ellos, no preocuparse por ganar o perder, solo pasarla bien, sin embargo en esos momentos el más juguetón de ellos estaba con la mirada perdida en la pantalla, masticando su dango sus ojos no dejaban de ver la grabación del combate, buscando entre todos los inklings a uno moreno con tentáculos verdes en su cabeza amarrados en una coleta como el, sujetando su enorme rodillo como si nada lo balanceaba, marcando su territorio, deslizándose ágilmente en la tinta, tomando por sorpresa a sus enemigos o enfrentándolos cara a cara, logrando someterlos con sus movimientos más agiles y terminando siempre en una pose de supremacía al igual que una sonrisa de lado en su rostro, si hubiera una palabra para describirlo sería como un cazador, pues siempre iba por los miembros del equipo contrario.

-Rider es tan genial-susurro Goggles sin poder evitar quedarse viendo al moreno del grupo, sus ojos no se apartaban de los movimientos que este hacía, la sonrisa soberbia que mostraba al derrotar a alguien, para el inkling azul eso era un gesto de confianza y de habilidad en sí mismo, una misma que le había hecho respetar a aquel joven desde que lo había conocido, de respeto paso a admiración y con ello sin darse cuenta el moreno se volvió una de sus metas.

-¿Qué opinas tu Goggles?-su compañera de equipo Headphone se acercó a este queriendo saber su opinión, mas sin embargo este no le prestaba atención, bebía su soda sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla sin querer perderse de nada-Yuju, tierra a Goggles-dijo moviendo su mano frente a este pero no le prestaba atención pues en su cerebro solo estaba el inkling moreno que esquivaba cada disparo.

-Creo que perdimos su cerebro-suspiro Specs sabiendo que no podían llamar su atención cuando este se encontraba así, Bubblehat se quedó un segundo pensativa y una traviesa sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-¡Miren!, ¡Rider está caminando sin camisa!-grito ella apuntando a un lugar, lo siguiente fue que Googles escupió su soda y se levantó apresurado en su asiento.

-¿Donde?, ¡¿Donde?!-pregunto buscando desesperado al inkling moreno antes de escuchar unas risas, bajo la mirada a sus compañeros notando como se cubrían la boca intentando no reírse-¡B-Bubblehat!-gruño molesto y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas mientras los tres no podían evitar dejar escapar sus risas cuando este se dio cuenta de la broma que le habían hecho.

-Jajajaja lo-lo siento, es que tu cara-se reía la culpable de su vergüenza cayendo de espaldas en el suelo.

-Debiste haberte visto, casi babeabas por querer verlo así añadió Headphone mientras el rubor en el rostro del inkling se hacía más notorio.

-No es cierto-bufo cruzándose de brazos enseñándole la lengua a todos en una actitud infantil, estos alzaron su ceja en señal de no creerle nada a lo cual este se rasco la nuca-Entonces..... ¿De qué hablábamos?-cuestiono riéndose algo nervioso mientras Specs solo rodaba la mirada.

-Bueno, mientras tú estabas babeando por tu héroe hablábamos de que equipo usar esta vez-fueron sus palabras mientras esta vez Goggles intentaba ponerle atención, aun así su mirada siempre se desviaba hacia la pantalla.

-Pues tendremos que verlo en la tienda, ya casi nos toca-indico Bubblehat ya más calmada mientras veía la hora, los demás asintieron mientras dejaban algo de dinero para pagar lo pedido. 

-Ah y por cierto Specs-dijo Goggles tocando el hombro de su líder de equipo.

-¿Qué cosa?-cuestiono notando como este sonreía, lo siguiente fue que este se deslizo rápido para sujetar los bordes de su short y bajarlos rápidamente dejando expuesto su pene frente a todos -¡Goggles!-grito sonrojado levantando su short apresurado antes de salir tras el mientras sus compañeras se reían de la clásica broma del inkling azul.

Cuando fueron a la arena donde les tocaría su combate Goggles sintió que era su día de suerte, el equipo Yellow Green se encontraba saliendo de su otro combate, se encontraban hablando entre ellos por lo que no cruzaron palabra alguna, sin embargo Goggles pudo notar como Rider lo miraba de reojo cuando paso a su lado, sin poder evitarlo volteo para darle una amplia sonrisa, el moreno solo sonrió de lado pero para el inkling azul era un silencioso saludo, con las energía que antes sujeto su splasher, saludando energéticamente al equipo Skull estos solo permanecían en su actitud de siempre, ambos equipos fueron a sus zonas para organizarse, aun cuando Specs detallaba el plan Goggles no podía ponerle atención, había notado que el equipo Yellow Green se encontraba ahí, su atención solamente se enfocaba en Rider sintiéndose emocionado por pensar que se quedó a verlo.

-Oh si, ¡vamos a ganar!-grito este emocionado sujetando su splasher, sus compañeros de equipo lo miraron y no pudieron evitar sonreír por tal ánimo, dando un grito todos juntos salieron al campo de batalla cuando la señal de inicio fue dada.

Durante todo aquel combate quien más podía darse a destacar era Goggles, no solo por el hecho de que hacia una que otro jugada arriesgada al igual que divertida, escribir nombres con tinta con su splasher en alguna zona o bajarle los pantalones a los hombres del equipo rival cuando estos no veían, sino que también era quien mejor puntuación llevaba al casi no explotar, el motivo para él era que sentía la mirada de cierto inkling moreno sobre él, dispuesto a impresionarlo se esforzaba sin perder su sentido de la diversión, así era él y más aún le gustaba saber que de ese modo mantenía la atención de Rider sobre él, a final de cuentas el adoraba la idea de que alguien a quien admiraba también aceptará que era alguien bueno, con esa motivación fue que el encuentro se decidió para su equipo en cosa de algunas rondas.

Apenas la batalla termino les indico a sus amigos hacer silencio, estos asintieron imaginando que iba a hacer mientras el inkling se deslizaba sobre la tinta del modo más silencioso que podía hacia las gradas, los espectadores se disponían a irse y por ello era la oportunidad perfecta para Goggles de hacer una de sus bromas preferidas.

-Aff al fin, no entiendo para que nos haces quedarnos a ver combates-se quejó Blazer estirándose en su asiento mirando de modo acusador al inkling moreno.

-Es bueno ver la técnica de otros equipos-explico Rider, Goggles sonreía sabiendo que estaba distraído, se acercó de puntillas lentamente, sus dedos se movían en anticipación, teniendo por objetivo el short del moreno y sentía su corazón latirle ansioso, sin embargo al sujetarle los bordes de la ropa una mano se movió para atraparlo de sus tentáculos -¡Pero no es bueno que te intenten bajar el pantalón!-gruño molesto mientras mantenía su agarre fuerte sobre Goggles.

-Jeje, ¿cómo supiste que estaba atrás de ti?-se reía algo nervioso por verse descubierto.

-Porque siempre tienes esta manía de bajarme el pantalón cuando te doy la espalda-gruño a lo cual este solamente silbo fingiendo inocencia por tal acusación-¿Qué haces aquí?-cuestiono notando que no estaba con sus compañeros de equipo.

-Bueno, ya que tu terminaste tu batalla y yo la mía, pensaba que podíamos ir a comer algo, ya sabes, tarde de amigos -sonreía el tan grande como podía enseñando todos sus dientes blancos en esperanza de que aceptara.

-Olvídalo, nosotros íbamos a ir a practicar con un equipo nuevo-dijo refiriéndose a sí mismo y a sus compañeros.

-Mmm ¿cuáles "nosotros"?-cuestiono a lo que el moreno volteo la mirada notando que sus compañeros lo habían dejado atrás, se dio un palmetazo en la cara mientras el inkling azul veía eso como una oportunidad-Aunqueeeee-sonreía Goggles teniendo una idea.

-¿Qué?-murmuro sintiendo que no saldría nada bueno de esto.

-Podríamos tener un combate amistoso uno a uno, tu rodillo contra mi splasher, así ambos practicaríamos -decía dando pequeños saltos de emoción mientras se sujetaba a su fuerte brazo en espera de un sí.

-Te patearía el trasero-fue su única respuesta para reventarle su burbuja de felicidad, se dispuso a irse pero sentía un peso extra en su cuerpo-Goggles-gruño por como el inkling azul no había soltado su brazo haciendo que lo arrastrara.

-¿Dime?-decía este con fingida inocencia, el moreno rodo la mirada sin dejar de caminar, arrastrando al inkling azul por todo el camino, no fue hasta cuando llegaron al centro de la ciudad que noto como llamaban la atención, incluso algunos tomaban fotos o murmuraban entre sí.

-¡Suéltame!-grito con fuerza apoyando su mano en la cara de este, intentando inútilmente apartarlo de él pero este incluso rodeo una de su pierna con las suyas, estando aferrado tan fuerte como si estuviera pegado a él, el inkling moreno lo miro, Goggles aun en todo el viaje no dejaba de sonreírle y eso era debido a que aun con la actitud de este disfrutaba estar en su compañía, se quedaron mirando unos momentos y Rider acepto que era muy persistente el otro-Aff si digo que sí, ¿soltaras mi brazo?-cuestiono teniendo que ceder finalmente.

-Tal vez-respondió a lo que este frunció el ceño, por otro lado Goggles estaba feliz pues ahora pasaría el día junto al moreno-Jeje vamos, la galería es el mejor lugar para conseguir de todo-dijo comenzando a jalarlo esta vez a él.

No era extraño ver a inklings en ropa interior en aquel lugar, después de todo hay muchos buscaban la ropa que los hiciera lucir más genial frente a sus similares, como tal era mucha la demanda y no tenían suficientes probadores para todos, mientras Rider revisaba que ponerse para la batalla entre ellos Goggles revisaba cuanto tenia para gastar, eran muy diferentes, el moreno era rango S+ por lo que tenía buenas ofertas y descuentos, el por otro lado era C- por lo que era difícil elegir, más cuando también debía mantener cuanto dejar para su splasher, se alejó un poco más, unas ropas llamaron su atención notando que la gente las evitaba.

-"Están en oferta, me vería genial en ellas pero ¿serán útiles?"-Goggles se quedaba en la duda mientras sentía que esas ropas sin duda llamarían mucho la atención del moreno, eso significaba también algo de su respeto y podría invertir el resto en su arma.

-Ehh yo no llevaría esas si fuera tu-murmuro un encargado llamando la atención del inkling azul-Tienen buena resistencia y son ligeras pero tienen un pequeño.....defecto-dijo buscando la manera de cómo explicarse.

-Lo llevo-dijo Goggles metiéndose a un probador para ponerse todas las ropas viendo gustoso lo bien que le quedaban en el espejo.

-O-Oye, ¿que no oíste que?-

-¡Rider!, ¡estoy listo!-grito saliendo y dándole gracias al encargado para pasar a la armería con el moreno.

-Oh vaya - gimoteo el encargado sabiendo que podía meterse en problemas por hacer tal venta.

Ambos habían mejorado sus armas sabiendo bien como peleaba el otro, una vez ambos estuvieron listos fueron a uno de los campos vacíos para combates individuales, no era exactamente grande pero si lo suficiente para ocultarse uno del otro, contaron hasta 3 en alto y entonces la tinta comenzó a llenar todo el lugar, verde y azul llenaban toda la zona, aun cuando Goggles tenía algo de rango sabía que no podía arriesgarse con el rodillo de Rider, especialmente con la enorme fuerza de sus brazos, aun con su nuevo equipo estaba seguro que un golpe daría problemas, por ello llenaba su zona con tinta, se deslizaba en esta en su forma calamar y una vez veía al moreno arrojaba bombas de tinta, sin embargo este tenía buenas respuestas ante eso, saltaba sobre los contenedores al igual que pasaba su rodillo sobre la tinta del otro para tener más terreno, finalmente decidió dejarse de juegos, tras asegurarse de que tenía toda la tinta a su disposición cargo de frente contra Goggles, este no dudo en comenzar a disparar, la tinta hizo pedazos el equipo de protección del moreno, aun así este seguía adelante, el inkling azul seguía disparando viendo como Rider se quitaba su playera, arrojándola contra la tinta para evitar que lo impactara, llego en su posición frente a él y sujeto con firmeza su rodillo sabiendo que no podía fallar a corta distancia.

-¡¡Ahhh!!-grito Goggles cruzando sus brazos al intentar cubrirse, pudo sentir como aquel fuerte golpe de tinta le impactaba, sus equipo caían pero no se sentía explotar, sonrió sabiendo que había sobrevivido, se preparó para el contra ataque pero una fría brisa en su cuerpo le hizo temblar, sentía la viscosa tinta en contacto directo con su piel y entonces bajo la mirada para ver su estado -¡¡¡Kyaaaa!!!-chillo cuando vio como toda esa tinta no solo había destrozado su equipo, sino también sus ropas a lo que este entendió a que se refería el de la tienda con que tenían un "defecto".

-Vaya vaya, miren la sorpresa que tienes, o quizás, ¿sorpresita es lo adecuado?-el tono burlón de Rider no se podía evitar, la tinta había hecho las ropas del otro desgarrarse, cayendo con esta y dejando en evidencia el pequeño pene del inkling, delatando con ello que este también carecía de ropa interior.

-¡C-Cállate!-chillo sujetando su splasher dispuesto a no desaprovechar el momento a pesar de su vergüenza-¡Ahhh!-gimoteo cuando el siguiente golpe del rodillo mando a volar su arma lejos con su tanque de tinta, 

-Supongo que con esto ganó yo-indico mientras apuntaba con su arma al inkling que inflo las mejillas, cubriéndose su entrepierna con las manos le dio la espalda buscando algo con que cubrirse, por otro lado el moreno no pudo evitar sonreír de lado, las nalgas blancas y apretarles del otro estaban a su alcance, movió su rodillo y entonces mancho de tinta verde esa zona haciendo que Goggles diera un salto al igual que un gemido de sorpresa -Mira nada más, un poco de tinta en el trasero y estas temblando-sonrió dejándolo de lado para poder acercarse al otro.

-N-No es así-gimoteo intentando evitar la mirada del otro, buscando desesperado algo con lo que cubrirse hasta sentir unos fuertes brazos rodearlo por la espalda.

-Eres una caja de sorpresas, pero no esperaba esto-susurro sujetando sus manos, apartándolas y viendo directamente el pequeño pene de Goggles, el inkling sintió como su corazón latiendo rápido, la cercanía entre ambos era demasiada, incluso sentía la respiración del otro en su oreja-Wow, no sabía que eras un exhibicionista-sonrió Rider al notar como este se encontraba teniendo una erección.

-¡No es así!-grito cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, intentando removerse sin poder evitar sentir su cuerpo calentarse cuando el firme y cálido pecho del moreno se apoyó en su espalda.

-No eres nada más que un pervertido, teniendo erecciones por estar en público

-No es así-

-Quizás lo hiciste a propósito, ya me parecía que esa ropa que usabas era extraña-

-¡No es cierto!-

-Mírate, estas totalmente erecto, si tus amigos te vieran seguro-

-¡Es porque estas muy cerca!-grito con todas sus fuerzas provocando que el moreno se quedara en silencio y lo observara unos momentos-Estas.....muy cerca de mí-dijo un poco más calmado, sintiendo como soltaba sus manos y suspiro pensando que lo dejaría ir.

-No es cierto-susurro mientras se escuchaba el sonido de un cierre ser bajado-Esto es estar cerca-dijo antes de apoyar su verga directamente en las nalgas del inkling, los ojos de Goggles se abrieron de golpe por tal acción, sentía todo el largo que el moreno poseía y una pequeña gota de tinta azul comenzó a salir de la punta de su pene.

-R-Rider-gimoteo Goggles sintiendo como las cosas se habían salido de control, este lo miro a los ojos pero no dijo nada, en lugar de eso meció sus caderas, asegurándose de que el inkling azul sintiera su gran atributo, un gruñido salió de los labios del moreno, poco a poco su pene comenzó a reaccionar ante tal situación, irguiéndose y creciendo cada vez más provocándole una urgencia sexual que descargaría con el otro.

-Separa las piernas - susurro apoyo sus manos en la cadera de este, las de Goggles sujetaron su fuerte brazo, buscando un apoyo mientras soltaba un gemido al sentir como el pene de este se frotaba en su trasero y ocasionalmente la punta se frotaba contra su ano cerrado -Hazlo-un tono ronco acompaño la voz de Rider, uno cargado de deseo en señal de que estaba excitado, una orden que el inkling inconscientemente acato.

-Ahhh-un gemido escapo de sus labios al sentir como esa dureza abandonaba sus glúteos, se apoyaba debajo de él frotándose en sus muslos, pasando entre estos y haciendo contacto directo con sus bolas y su pene -E-Ese es-gimoteo bajando la mirada, notando como la punta expuesta del miembro de su compañero se asomaba entre sus piernas.

-Esto es un pene, no esa cosita tuya-sonrió de modo presumido mientras tocaba con su dedo el pene de inkling azul, notando gustoso como estaban saliendo gotas de excitación por tal situación, sin querer dejarlo esperando hizo retroceder sus caderas, sintiendo como la suave piel del otro era frotada contra su pene antes de volver a empujarse con fuerza contra él.

-Mmm-Goggles tuvo que morderse el labio al no esperar tal acción, sentía como las caderas de este volvían a alejarse, empujar y chocar con las suyas nuevamente, repitiendo esa sensación una y otra vez mientras su respiración estaba agitándose a cada segundo-E-Esta frotándose-gimoteo bajando la mirada, el tamaño del moreno era tal que podía pasar entre sus muslos y frotarse contra su pene al mismo tiempo, dando a destacar nuevamente la diferencia de tamaño entre ambos pero fuera de molestarle, lo encontraba excitante.

-Parece que lo estas disfrutando-sonrió notando como este temblaba, cruzaba suavemente sus piernas para apretar sus muslos, aplicando suaves presiones y gimiendo de manera leve por cada fricción, las manos de Rider lo soltaron, sabiendo que se mantendría firme por sí mismo sus dedos se movieron al pecho de este, llegando a sus pezones levemente rosados para apretarlos.

-Ahhh......¡¡ahhh!!-ante tal acción el inkling azul no pudo reprimir más sus gemidos, su cuerpo estaba comenzando a vibrar de placer, gotas de tinta azul comenzaban a resbalar de la punta de su pene y aterrizaban en el del moreno.

-Eso es, sigue excitándome-le ordeno mordiendo su oreja suavemente, ante tal acción Goggles no contuvo su voz, se aferró más fuerte al brazo de este sintiendo como aquella fricción en sus cuerpos lo estaba alterando, como la cercanía afectaba su mente y con ello solo podía ceder.

-M-Me estas follando las piernas - gimoteaba este sintiendo la fuerza de las caderas de este, como chocaban con las suyas haciendo un fuerte sonido, sus bolas llegando a golpearlo haciéndole saber que tan grandes eran y aquellos apretones en sus pezones eran espasmos que su cuerpo solo podía asimilar como algo, placer -¡No!, ¡voy a eyacular!-advirtió sin poder detener los espasmos que comenzaban a surgir en su abdomen.

-Mírate, ni siquiera te he tocado tu cosita-destaco mientras apretaba más fuerte los pezones de este-¿Quieres acabar?-cuestiono viendo como sacaba la lengua y mecía sus caderas con las suyas buscando mas

-S-Si quiero-la voz apenas salía de sus labios al sentir como la dulce liberación se acercaba cada vez más y más a él.

-¿Eh?, no te escuche-dijo bajando el ritmo provocando que todo el cuerpo de Goggles se pusiera alerta.

-¡Si quiero!, ¡hazme acabar Rider!-chillo con fuerza mientras recibía una fuerte embestida, mecía sus caderas al compás de estas, cerraba y abría sus piernas hasta que los estímulos fueron demasiados llevándolo a eyacular en el suelo y en parte de sus pies, manchándolo con su tinta azul.

-¡¡Mmm!!-Rider gruño sin poder contenerse ante aquella vista, sus movimientos se volvieron más rápidos y finalmente pudo alcanzar su liberación también, eyaculando entre los muslos de Goggles y parte de este salía impulsado terminado en el suelo, tinta azul y verde poco a poco se mezclaban mientras ambos respiraban agitados, temblando pero aun manteniéndose duros por la sola cercanía entre ellos.

-S-Salió tanto- gimoteo Goggles tomando un poco del semen del otro en sus dedos, sintiéndose manchado pero el saber que era suyo le agradaba, no dudo en meterlo en su boca para saborearlo, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por el moreno que lo soltó-¿R-Rider?-susurro volteando a verlo curioso.

-Prepárate, porque esta vez iré enserio-sonrió de lado mientras el inkling azul miraba sonrojado como el enorme pene del moreno estaba erecto en toda su magnitud.

En aquel campo de combate individual solo se podía ver tinta verde y azul por todo el lugar, escondidos tras unos contenedores se encontraba Googles en cuatro patas chupando la gran dureza del moreno, temblando sonrojado al sentir ese fuerte sabor en su boca, como palpitaba al igual que el largo de todo este se deslizaba hasta su garganta, los rastros de semen aun presentes caían en su lengua, lejos de molestarle solo era algo que lo incitaba más a tragar todo lo que podía mientras su propio pene chorreaba en el suelo, Rider estaba encantado por aquella erótica escena, sus manos estaban ocupadas en aquel inkling, una acariciando su cabeza, haciendo que tragara cada vez más profundo su verga erecta, viendo gustoso como parecía acostumbrarse más y más, su otra mano sin embargo estaba preparándolo para lo que vendría, sus dedos se encontraban manchados de tinta verde de su anterior orgasmo, entrando y saliendo sin dificultad alguna y eso lo mantenía duro como roca, sabía bien que el inkling azul estaba relajándose por sí mismo, un mensaje silencioso de que deseaba aquello y él no iba a dudar en dárselo.

-¿Lo disfrutas?-pregunto presionando con fuerza el interior de Goggles, viendo como este ahogaba sus gemidos succionando su dureza, manchándolo de arriba a abajo con su saliva, estimulándolo cada vez más mientras masajeaba con su mano sus enormes bolas-Anda, responde-le ordenó Rider presionando con sus dedos una zona del inkling que lo hizo estremecerse al igual que chorrear más en el suelo.

-Shi-sus mejillas ardían por tener que hablar con la boca llena por la polla de su amigo, aun así el moreno se veía complacido, sus dedos volvieron a presionar ese punto y en lugar de una reacción de sorpresa fue recompensado con un gemido ahogado de éxtasis cuando Goggles eyaculo por segunda vez en el suelo.

-Muy bien, suficiente preparación-susurro sacando su polla de la boca de Goggles, notando un hilo de saliva aun unirlos y este aun movía su boca en señal de que había disfrutado saborearlo, respirando agitado al haber sufrido su segundo orgasmo observo a Rider en espera de que le haría ahora-¿Qué esperas?, di lo que quieres-le ordeno frotando su dureza en todo su rostro, pequeñas gotas de tinta verde lo manchaban mientras notaba como este temblaba al moverse para tirarse de espaldas en el suelo.

-Tu.....tu pene-gimoteo con la respiración agitada, alzo sus piernas, separo sus nalgas enseñando su entrada dilatada, contrayéndose en busca de tener nuevamente su atención-Quiero el enorme pene de Rider aquí-suplico sonrojado, sintiendo que no podría resistir mucho más sin sentir la verdadera experiencia de ser tomado por él.

El moreno no se hizo de suplicar, sujeto el alto las piernas de este sin querer perderse ninguna escena, su pene erecto se froto en la entrada del inkling azul, disfruto torturarlo con la suave fricción antes de empujar con firmeza, ambos se tuvieron que morder el labio, la punta se había deslizado gracias a que lo había preparado, mas sin embargo cuando el largo comenzó a deslizarse Rider tuvo que aplicar más fuerza, apenas en la mitad Goggles tuvo que morderse la mano, sentía como la verga del moreno lo estaba abriendo, pasando el punto en que esos dedos pudieron prepararlo, las manos de este sujetaron su cadera, lo obligó a elevarla antes de clavar su dureza por completo hasta el final, un espasmos recorrió por completo Goggles, su cuerpo se convulsiono y aun cuando logro ahogar su grito no pudo evitar orinarse sobre sí mismo ante la gran presión que ocurría en su interior.

-Ahhh.....eres demasiado estrecho-gruño Rider mientras sentía que iba a eyacular en cualquier segundo, su verga palpitaba en aquellas apretadas paredes anales, sentía como si estuviera por arrancársela pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar gozar la cálida sensación que estas generaban alrededor de su enorme atributo masculino.

-Estoy feliz-la voz de Goggles lo hizo reaccionar, bajo la mirada hacia este notando como el inkling azul lo miraba con una sonrisa distinta a todas las demás, estiro sus brazos y rodeo su cuello para aferrarse a el-Lo estoy haciendo contigo Rider.....me gusta mucho-susurro en su oído provocando un rubor en el moreno, este sujeto sus caderas y arremetió con fuerza el cuerpo de Goggles arrancándole un fuerte gemido.

-No me provoques-dijo mientras sujetaba su cuerpo con firmeza, sintiendo las piernas de este rodear su cadera cuando comenzó a moverse de modo lento pero fuerte, ayudándolo a acostumbrarse aunque los gemidos de este no ayudaban en nada, intentaba controlarse pero sus caderas no le obedecían, poco a poco comenzó a tomar velocidad y en cosa de instantes estaba moviéndose frenéticamente contra él.

Los gemidos resonaban en aquel campo lleno de tinta, agudos por parte de Goggles el cual sentía como aquella dureza estaba frotándose contra sus paredes anales, una fricción que en cosa de instantes se había convertido en un placer que desconocía, un éxtasis más intenso cuando la punta de la verga de su amante golpeo un punto dentro de él, uno que lo obligaba a solamente gemir el nombre de este, entregarse a este mientras sus manos recorrían la firmeza de su cuerpo, Rider no estaba mejor que el inkling azul, jadeos de éxtasis, gruñidos de júbilo mientras sentía como el interior de su amante reaccionaba a sus movimientos, relajándose para dejarlo entrar, apretándose cuando intentaba salir, como si le pidiera regresar y unirse a él nuevamente, a quedarse cuanto quisiera y así era, Goggles no deseaba que esa sensación se detuviera por nada.

-Rider.....mas-gimoteo mientras este no se hizo de rogar, lo acostó en el suelo de lado para posicionarse tras él, elevo una de las piernas de este y volvió a introducirse con fuerza, un grito de éxtasis salió de la boca de ambos, el moreno lo sujeto con fuerza mientras sus caderas comenzaban a moverse, retomando el ritmo intenso de antes en cosa de momentos y sumiendo a ambos en aquel delicioso frenesí.

-Goggles.....mírame-ordeno mientras este obedecía sin dudarlo, el deseo se reflejaba en sus ojos, la pasión en sus movimientos, los gemidos de placer fueron callados cuando Rider atrapo sus labios en un beso, compartiendo esas tres emociones que Goggles no dudó en aceptar, sus corazones latían acelerados, sus respiraciones se agitaban, aun así no dejaban de moverse al compás del otro, buscando más de aquel contacto al que ambos comenzaban a hacerse adictos.

-Más......bésame más-sus pedidos eran cumplidos al instante, mientras sus lenguas se volvían a encontrar felices las estocadas aumentaron su fuerza, Rider gruñía dejando marcas de besos u mordidas no solo en el cuello del Goggles, sino también donde alcanzaba, sus dedos se marcaban firme en sus caderas, sus bolas golpeaban fuertemente las nalgas del inkling azul, comenzando a enrojecerlas cada vez más y más acercando a ambos al placentero limite.

-Acabaré dentro-declaro Rider mientras el otro asentía, mostrando que eso era también algo que deseaba, sujetándolo lo dejo contra el suelo alzando su trasero hacia él, montándolo como un animal salvaje su verga llegaba más profundo, atravesando el recto del inkling azul, obligándolo a mantenerse firme mientras que su mente solo tenía como objetivo liberarse lo más profundo posible dentro de Goggles, enseñarle que esto era su culpa al igual que no habría nadie que le diera más placer que él, 

-¡¡Rider!!-Googles grito su nombre al no poder contenerse más, su pene rebotaba sin control por las estocadas y con una última presión en su punto dulce termino eyaculando como nunca lo había hecho en el suelo, manchándolo de su tinta azul, sintiendo como no tenía final a cada golpe en su interior, sintiendo su orificio anal apretarse con fuerza, queriendo obligar a su amante a terminar dentro de él.

-¡¡¡Ahhh!!!-un rugido similar a un animal fue lo que salió de los labios de Rider al alcanzar su orgasmo, los ojos de Goggles se cerraron mientras sujetaba su abdomen al sentir como el moreno alcanzo su liberación, su pasaje anal quedo lleno en cosa de segundos, la verga de Rider aun en su interior evitaba que pudiera salir, saco su lengua sintiendo como estaba llenándolo más allá de su recto y como señal su abdomen comenzó a abultarse cada vez más y más.

-Ahh.......Ahh.......Rider-gimoteo su nombre sintiendo como la enorme verga semierecto del moreno salía de él, lo miro de reojo agitado, notando como se masturbaba suavemente para expulsar las últimas gotas en su trasero, Rider apunto hacia su cuerpo, un suspiro salió de sus labios y entonces comenzó a orinar toda la figura manchada de tinta verde del inkling azul que sentía sus piernas entumecidas sin poder moverse.

-Eres mío Goggles-susurro mientras el inkling azul sabía que lo que el había hecho era una forma de poder marcar su territorio, sin embargo eso no le había molestado en nada, más bien sonrió suavemente viéndolo de reojo, después de todo.

Su corazón le pertenecía desde hace mucho.

****

-Otra buena batalla, bien hecho equipo-

El equipo Yellow Green se encontraba saliendo de una de las batallas de liga con un muy buen resultado, no dudaban en que iban a estar nuevamente en el noticiero después de tal enfrentamiento contra el equipo octoling, siendo su primera batalla en la nueva liga estaban seguros de pasar a la siguiente fase, los gritos de emoción aún estaban en sus oídos alimentado su sensación de victoria mientras el campo era preparado para la siguiente batalla.

-Hey Rider, creo que te buscan-menciono Bamboo Hat señalando en una dirección, todos voltearon la mirada notando como cierto inkling azul estaba bajando apresurado las gradas en dirección a ellos.

-Suerte amigo-se despidió Stealth en señal de que no iban a lidiar con el nuevamente, este iba a quejarse con ellos pero no pudo al sentir unas manos sujetar su pantalón y bajarlos con fuerza dejando su pene flácido en vista de todos.

-¡Goggles!-grito enfadado mientras se subía su pantalón escuchando la risa de gente alrededor por la broma del inkling azul-¿Qué quieres?-cuestiono cruzado de brazos viendo curioso la ropa que estaba utilizando ese día.

-Quiero entrenar contigo otra vez-respondió con una amplia sonrisa antes de sujetarse a su brazo mostrando que no aceptaría un no como la última vez.

-Tsk, ¿acaso quieres terminar como la última vez?-gruño chasqueando su lengua mientras sentía claramente la mirada de otros equipos sobre ellos dos.

-No me molestaría-la respuesta del inkling azul lo tomo por sorpresa, lo miro de reojo notando como este tenía un pequeño rubor en su rostro -Aunque si quieres, podemos hacer eso antes de entrenar-menciono comenzando a jalarlo suavemente a lo cual el moreno no se resistía al saber cuáles eran las intenciones

-O podríamos saltarnos el entrenamiento e ir directo a mi casa-propuso en su oreja sin querer darle más rodeos a la situación que estaba presente frente a él.

-¿Por qué no hacerlo todo?-dijo emocionado mientras el moreno se le quedaba viendo y simplemente sonreía de lado siguiéndolo de cerca, sin duda alguna Goggles nunca iba a dejar esa actitud tan energía que tanto le llegaba a caracterizar pero por él estaba bien, después de todo.

Asi le gustaba el.


End file.
